


Dare me to Death

by soulseeker97



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College bets, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mention of blood, Spirits, suicide but not really-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulseeker97/pseuds/soulseeker97
Summary: It was a bet. A stupid college bet. It wasn't.... It wasn't meant to end like this.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 13





	Dare me to Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a friend of a friend.  
> Hope you like it ;) 
> 
> Please heed the warnings.

It was a bet. A stupid college bet. It wasn't.... It wasn't meant to end like this.

The moment Jaemin proposed a Halloween truth or dare Shotaro knew what was coming. The Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital has been a topic in their group for the longest time, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise when Donghyuck spun the bottle and it landed on Yangyang.

  


"Truth or Dare dear Yangie." He smirked, or at least tried to, what Shotaro saw was more of a lopsided grin.

"Dare dear Hyuckie." His words were slurred, he had too much to drink.

"As expected of our residential daredevil." Came a quip from, god he can't even remember.

  


"I dare you to take someone and spend the night at Gonjiam Psychiatric." Shotaro watched as Yangyang's eyes fell on him.

_Fuck._

"I choose Shotaro." _This bastard._

  


All eyes were on him now, he sighs internally and says, "Fine. When do we leave?"

  


_Bad idea. The absolute worst._

_  
_

***

  


The next night when they'd all sobered up Jeno drove them out.

"You spend the entire night here. Right until the sun comes up, okay? You got everything you need? Okay then, see you two soon." They watch as Jeno's van pulls away, they keep watching until it disappears.

  


"Right, come on now. We go to set up." Yangyang stretches his arms over his head. They start for entrance and Shotaro thinks he feels like he's being watched but shuts that idea way down and chalks it up to paranoia.

  


"Where shall we set up?" The feeling of being watched hasn't left. He doesn't want to ask Yangyang if he feels the same way because..... Well he just doesn't.

  


"Let's try third floor." _Third floor. Isn't that the most haunted floor?_

"Sure." They make their way up, using cheap flashlights they bagged at the Costco.

  


They keep going up. Keep travelling down empty corridors and looking into each room. Some still have hospital beds, others have medical equipment and all have some form of graffiti. 

  


They choose the less nasty room. All it has is a few wires hanging down from the ceiling. They get settled and call it a night.

Yangyang is the first one out. But Shotaro takes time and eventually drifts off.

  


He's slightly awoken by a _drip drip drip._ Despite every instinct in him telling him _wake the fuck up and check what's dripping because it's obviously not rain and hey! Hey- no don't - don't fall- fuck._

  


He falls asleep once more. The next time he wakes up it's because something warm is dripping on his face. His hand comes up to wipe it off but it just keeps coming.

  


"Yangyang." He knows that no matter how deep in sleep he is, the boy will always awaken when called his name.... Except now, it seems.

Shotaro sits up and looks right. _He's.... He's not there. Okay well he probably went to take a - dripdripdripdrip now on the crown of his head. Don't look up! Whatever you do don't look-_ he looks.

  


Next thing he knows he's sprinting out of the room.

 _Stairs!!! Stairs!!! Where the fuck are t-_ he trips and falls. Before he can get up, however, there's a weight on the back of his neck and suddenly he's being picked up and thrown across the room. 

He watches as a spirit that looks so similar to Yangyang comes rushing towards him with his neck bent at an unnatural angle. The result of being hung. 

  


The back of Shotaro's head is throbbing, likely bleeding too but none of that matters when the spirit takes his head and bashes it against the wall. 

Once..... Twice.... Three times then nothing. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea, my original idea where I allow Shotaro to live but I kill him after like 10 years when stuff happens but I figured this would be more crazier, I guess.
> 
> If you want to read my original idea let me know in the comments.
> 
> But yeah, I ain't sorry


End file.
